Subversive Intent
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: The world is full of lies. Every person has a darkness in their hearts. You cannot trust anyone but even so you want to. Naruto looks at his village differently and so does everyone else. There is no good will, only subversive intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Subversive Intentions**

* * *

**This is going to be a long story. And I am going to point out something here, this is how EACH character in mind should have been like in my opinoin. They may seem OOC but roll with it. I will be starting off in childhood**

**

* * *

**

**here we go**

* * *

A Young boy looked out through his window. It was very early and the sun had just started to rise. He had already made his bed and warmed up some bread he had stolen from the baker the other day. He knew it was wrong but he had no money or well most of it went for rent of course. Plus, the boy thought that stealing would help him practice stealth... and it did. The boy got up and walked to his kitchen and popped out the bread from the old oven he had procured from a resident's home. He actually didn't feel guilty about this one because they were throwing it out anyways. He might as well do them the favor of taking it for them. The boy ate his bread and walked into his bedroom. It was a small apartment, but the boy didn't mind. There was a bed for him to sleep, albeit it was old and smelled. The couch was nice and comfy even thought it was old and ripped. The kitchen was nice but the boy had to scavenge for things to use as cooking utensils. The boy walked outside carefully shutting the door and locking it. He didn't have to worry about the windows because Ji-JI had ordered some kind of reinforced chakra glass to protect it. He had thrown a couple rocks at it to test it out and it didn't even leave a mark. The boy only hoped that he window would last against bricks or knives.

The boy walked down the stairs slowly checking to see if anyone was there. He lifted up the shoulder of his baggy clothes that usually hung over his shoulder since it was too big. He had gotten it from the charity drive where the people would give old clothes. He had gotten this in a box which he stole because no one would give him anything. If everyone got one so should he right? The boy looked too a deep breath and let a relieved sigh. No one, good that meant they weren't hunting for him any more. It was not the adults or Ninjas that were hunting him but the kids. Ever since he had gotten out of the Orphanage at the age of 5 a year ago, he had been living on his own. A lot of kids were jealous of that but he didn't care. It wasn't that great living alone. Sure you got to call your own bed time, do your homework or not, but … there was no one was to fuss over you. No one to tell you what to do. But he had long past that, he was used to being alone. He had learned how to cook and clean by himself. He learned how to repair his own clothes from the library. The lady there was nice and she didn't glare at him like many of the others did. But she said not to check out any books. He agreed with her... he didn't want anyone treating them bad because he was holding them. He had learned his lesson from before.

The boy walked down the street, the morning air cold, so he could see his breath. It felt good to be out. He usually stayed in his room because it was... not safe to go outside.

"Hey Fox Face." The newly named fox face stopped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a group of 3 boys, ranging from the ages seven to nine were glaring at him. The boy didn't remember their names but he did remember beating the shit out of them because they tried to put trash in front of his apartment block .

The boy turned to them and glared back. "what do you want?"

The biggest boy in the middle glared at him bulging his face trying to look intimidating. "You knocked out Dakeshi's front teeth. You're going to get it."

The boy sighed. He remembered fighting a group of kids over something but he didn't remember what, "well come and get it I have to go to the Academy." The kid said tiredly.

The boy on the side of middle one growled at him, "Just because you get to go to Ninja Academy doesn't mean you can just look down on us."

The lone boy looked uninterested, "I am not the one challenging with 3 kids so hurry up. I really don't give a damn if you want to fight or not. I am waiting for your choice."

They finally snapped and charged at the boy. The lead boy swung clumsily at the other boy's face. The 'Fox face' ducked under it, grabbing the lead's boy arm with his left hand while moving to the side. He spun on his left leg turning his body around and the let his right arm out. He used his elbow to plow into the boy's ribcage. The boy yelped in pain. The 'fox face' boy moved his right arm back as the lead boy clutched his ribs. The 'fox face' boy back fist the lead boy knocking him down. The boy who was previously on the right side of the boy tried to kick the Fox Face. The Fox face grabbed the leg easily with his left arm and the stepped in with his left leg. This made the boy off balance. The Fox faced boy finished this boy off by using his right hand to smash into the boy's throat. The boy collapsed in pain.

The final boy tried to punch from behind but the Fox face boy already felt it coming. He ducked under the punch and grabbed the arm as it over shot his right shoulder. The fox face boy reared his head backward smashing his head into the boy's throat. Finally the Fox face boy bent forward while holding the arm and pushed upwards. The boy flipped over Fox face's shoulder and slammed into the wall.

Fox face let go of the boy's arm and started to walk away. The lead boy who was recovering slightly called out, "Fuck you Fox bastard."

The fox boy turned back and looked at the boy on the ground and knelt down. The lead boy grew fearful and shut his mouth. The fox boy looked at the boy with suppressed fury. The fox boy had whisker marks on his cheeks giving him the annoying nickname. The boy hated that name. He hated this village. This fucking dump was nothing but a pit of despair only for him to get lost in. The boy looked into the other boy's eye and growled out, "My _name_ is Naruto."

Naruto reached up and punched downwards.

**

* * *

**

**Academy**

* * *

Sasuke was not like his brother in anyway. He wasn't _that_ cold nor was he _that _strong. He was just an above average nin or an average Uchiha. But for some reason girls 'liked' him. He didn't understand it and he thought it was weird. Why were they sucking up to him? Why did they want to talk to him? Not all the girls wanted to do that but many of them did. There was the elite Hyuuga girl, Hinata. She was cold and stoic. She didn't start any conversation nor would she make any faces. She answered politely if asked and in very short sentences. Unlike the other Hyuuga he had seen working with his brother, Hinata did not boast about the Hyuuga. When Sasuke had asked her about it, She said that she did not have the power to back that statement up so she was only inflating her own ego. Sasuke took her word to heart and promised to improve himself to match the Uchiha name.

And then there was Sakura. The girl was really weird. She didn't even look at boys and most of the time she didn't even acknowledge anyone's existence. She simply read books in her free time with her red reading glasses. When sasuke had asked her about her book, she said she was reading on some medical things and sasuke's head hurt to even hear the details about it. But she was real nice, Sasuke hoped to be friends with her later.

Iruka-sensei looked down and up the rows checking to see if everyone is there. Iruka-sensei sighed "it looks like we are missing-"

Just as he was about to finish, their missing student came in. Sasuke didn't understand the boy who had just entered. He almost always came in late and was usually dirty. Didn't his parents take care of him or reprimand him for being late?

Iruka turned to the boy and sighed. "What is it this time Naruto?"

The student in question just looked at Iruka shallowly and shrugged, "It took me longer to fight of some kids to get here."

Kiba, the brother of the Inuzaku heir, laughed at Naruto, "Yea right you probably fell and cried all the way here."

Naruto turned his eyes stoically towards Kiba. Sasuke shivered, he didn't like those eyes. They seemed so... dead. Naruto didn't say anything and walked up the steps and went behind Hinata. Hinata didn't even give him a second glance as he passed nor did Naruto look at her.

Sasuke looked way from the boy and turned his attention back to Iruka-sensei. He didn't hate the boy but he just thought he was weird.

Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto go up the steps. He knew that Naruto was being picked on bullies, it was not new news to him. He had heard from some nins that Naruto was regularly fighting with kids from his old orphanage. But the recent reports were saying that Naruto was getting quite good at it. Iruka called out to the group, "Today we will be covering Taijutsu everyone step outside."

**

* * *

**

**Later**

* * *

Hinata walked out to the convenience store she always goes to once a month. Every single time on this day on every month she would go to the convenience store to pick something up. She used to do it with her mother before she died but now she did it by herself. Hinata walked down by herself as she passed through the alleys. It was on this day she witnessed something interesting. The ruffian Naruto was fighting again. Hinata paused as she saw that Naruto was severely out matched. There were about 5 boys having him backed against a wall. Naruto looked at them defiantly as he held up one fist closed and the other open. 'He won't last long' Hinata thought. She didn't think he was weak but there was no way a kid in the academy could simply fight his way out of this situation through brute strength. She had seen him during the Taijutsu section, while he was not the worst, he was hardly the best. Hinata almost had the notion to go and help him but she restrained herself to watch from a distance. Something inside her wanted to see how far the boy could go.

One of the boys tried to punch Naruto. Naruto side stepped and grabbed the boy's arm and head slamming him into the wall. Naruto was still facing away from the wall when he pulled the boy back and then kneed him in the stomach. Least to say the boy fell down crying. The next boy on Naruto's left attacked with a large stick that probably came from a stand or something. Naruto moved forward under the stick and once more grabbed the arm. He then used his right hand to hit upwards on his attacker's elbow. The boy wielding the stick screamed as Hinata heard a small pop. Hinata raised an eyebrow, this boy knew where to strike but he didn't show this aptitude in Taijutsu practice. Naruto moved back letting that boy fall to the ground withering in pain. The other boys charged at once hoping to overwhelm him. Naruto picked up the stick and swung it hard at the closest boy. Naruto easily connected and the boy slammed to the ground clutching his head. Naruto wasn't able to recover in time as one of the boy closed the distance and grabbed Naruto.

Hinata eyes widened and moved forward unconsciously to help Naruto but she stopped as Naruto did something unexpected. While the other boy, who was not holding Naruto, tried to punch Naruto, Naruto jumped up with both legs and slammed his feet into the boy's face. Naruto then used the boy's face as a platform and flipped over the boy holding him. Naruto landed behind and kicked the final boy in the down low area. Hinata winced as she saw the boy cough and fall down crying Naruto looked at the withering boys on the ground, his face cold and angry. Hinata felt a rush of something in her chest. Was this fear? Anticipation? She didn't recognize this emotion. It wasn't the feeling she got from when she beat Hanabi on their monthly spars. It wasn't the feeling she got when she saw her cousin train. This was a glorifying feeling it felt exhilarating.

Naruto started to walk towards her and Hinata froze up. Naruto walked past her without a second glance. Hinata turned and looked at his retreating form. Hinata would watch out for Naruto Uzumaki alright, she would definitely watch out for him.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

* * *

The young girl sat in her usual corner in the library. She always sat there. She knew all the librarian workers by first name as she became familiar with them. She would even know more than the new trainees as she had been here many more times than them. She loved these books. Books never lied, there were either facts or told wondrous stories. Either way you could imagine the world they gave you. They would never hint at things, but only suggest greater possibility. Her parents never did that. They always lied. They always told her things that she knew weren't true. They were never going to come home early. They always left her alone. They never did anything for her.

Sakura pushed her red reading glasses up as she started to read on Training regiments for beginning students. Sakura liked to think things through. She loved to explore. She learned not to under cut things or sweeten things. She didn't want to be what one of the books called a romantic helpless. Nor did she want to be the cannon fodder that was spoken in this book. Sakura kept reading as the book started to talk about ways to improve one's muscles which in turn would help one build endurance for chakra.

'So I have to do several push ups and exercises in the morning on one day. And then I work on my legs and then my stomach next day in the morning. ' Sakura tilted her head. But why did they alternate between the work, why not all at once. Sakura kept reading and saw that the book referenced muscle recovery. Sakura remembered reading that in a book on treating Coma patients. She bit her lip as she tried to remember. 'As muscles are ripped they are stretched and broken in the sense the tissue are very weak. If one were to leave them alone for one day they would grow to become stronger tissue, thus you develop 'muscle tissue' by ripping the muscles and letting it rebuild.' Sakura nodded to herself as she remembered. She always remembered things after she read them once. She didn't know why but she could picture the words right in front of her eyes if she wanted. Sakura got up and took the book with her. She walked over to the librarian and smiled at her, "Hello Tami-san"

Tami looked the desk to see her favorite customer. "ah, Sakura-chan checking out your daily set?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yea, But um... I don't have a good fantasy book."

Tami thought to herself for a bit and then brightened as she thought of something. Tami told Sakura, "Wait a bit, I'll be right out."

Tami walked into the back of the room for a minute and came back smiling. "Here you go this is quite a good book even if it is a long read. Sakura took it in her hands and read the title, "Lord of Kyoami."

Sakura looked up and smiled back, "Thank you Tami-san."

Tami nodded at her and waved her off.

Sakura walked out smiling. This was good, she would have a book to entertain herself through the night. She would probably go to bed before 11:00 because her parents would come back home later. Then should would get up at 7:00 and leave before her parents got up. Sakura sighed and looked down. She wondered what her parents left at the table. It was either hospital food or some take out like always. As sakura was walking she accidentally bumped into someone.

Sakura moved back, dropping her books and holding her head. "Ow." She said softly as she looked up to see who she hit. The person she hit was an older boy probably by a couple years. He had very dark eyes and equally dark hair. Sakura immediately recognized the symbol on the man's shoulder. Sakura bowed once to apologize. "I am sorry, Uchiha-san." the Uchiha smiled at her and was about to say it was ok.

As he was doing this, someone had caught up to this Uchiha. "Nii-san Why did you run ahead that was mean?"

Sakura looked at the person who had caught up and saw it was the boy in her class. The Uchiha in her class. Sakura smiled politely, "hello Sasuke-san."

Sasuke stopped and noticed Sakura and smiled at her. "Hello Sakura-chan."

sakura blinked at the honorific. The Older Uchiha noticed the Honorific also and smiled. "So, Otouto, You have a little crush."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked aghast "NII-SAN" Sasuke called out. "She's just a girl in my class." Sasuke mumbled the last few words as he looked down, a bit red faced.

The older Uchiha laughed as he tried to tease even more. He looked over to Sakura and bowed slightly, "Take care of my brother, he is never the most careful of people"

Sakura blinked and for some reason felt a bit uneasy in her stomach. "O-of course. Uchiha-san."

The older uchiha wagged his finger, "You might as well start calling me Brother-in-law."

Sakura eyes widened like owls, and blinked slowly. "Wha-"

She was cut off as Sasuke tried to hit his brother. "Brother don't do that to her."

The older Uchiha just laughed as he warded away his brothers attempt to hit him. The older Uchiha turned to Sakura and said, "Well Sakura-san it was nice meeting you."

Sakura bowed and picked up her books and ran quickly away. She held the books tightly to her chest. As she was walking, she rolled her eyes and thought to herself with an annoyance, 'boys are so annoying.' She preferred a good book than a conversation with a _boy_.

Sakura walked to the front door of her house. She reached under the old gnome and pulled out her key. She opened the house and walked in, shutting the door silently and locking it. She did not say she was home or announce any form of her presence. She didn't need to. She learned not to, because why would you announce it to someone who wasn't there. Sakura walked into the house and found that once again the food was left under a glass container. Sakura hopped onto the chair to look at what it was. It was chicken and rice today. Sakura nodded to herself. She could warm this up in the pot and mix the sauces together. She never liked the things her parents gave her as food so she mixed it up on her own. Sakura set to work, taking out items to spice up the food and add more flavor. She would wash the dishes later. And later she would read her books and study till it was 11 and then she would go to bed. She would wake up and grab her own breakfast.

She wondered to herself as she started warming up the pot. What did her parents look like now?

**

* * *

**

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was sitting at Ichiruka's ramen studying. He didn't like to read at the house because they would periodically turn of the electricity for some reason. But Naruto didn't care, everyone hated him. Or at least most people.

"naruto-kun studying diligently again?"

Naruto looked up and gave a solid glare. Not that hard as he would give the villagers or other boys but not that welcoming. The person he was glaring at didn't seem to mind as if she was used to it. Naruto relented and nodded. "Yes, I am studying taijutsu techniques, Ayame-san."

There are very few people people he would give honorifics to. Very few people indeed. He only gave it to the people he utterly hated. The people he utterly despised to the core of his being, they were the people he didn't understand. He understood the people who hated him. They hated him for existing. They hated him for being alive. They threw stuff at him, they ruined his stuff. He dealt with it. He understood it.

But he never understood these two people in front of him. They were kind, they were nice. Or did they act it? They talked him nicely, they questioned him on his things and what he studied. He didn't understand it. Why did they act like this? Shouldn't they hate him like everyone else? Shouldn't they kick him out for just being there? He didn't understand them and he hated it it. He despised not understanding. But he always came back here... and he didn't understand that either.

Ayame nodded at him and smiled "Sounds complicated." Naruto's glare faltered as he made his face passive. He didn't understand why he couldn't act angry towards these people.

"It's not complicated" Naruto started. Naruto looked at Ayame's eyes. They were not cold, nor harsh. They held a genuine interest into what he had to say. It was so strange to see those eyes, the ones that didn't shun him. The ones that didn't say he was worthless. Naruto could always tell what people felt about him when he looked at them. The eyes never lied to him. Naruto continued, "The techniques just take practice to memorize with your body. They call it Muscle memory."

Ayame nodded. "So, why are you not practicing."

Naruto scratched his head as he spoke, his stoic face still not removed, "I am studying the proper way to do it so I can use it the way I want to."

Ayame smiled brightly, "I bet not a lot of kids are doing that. You're a little genius huh?"

Naruto looked down to hid his embarrassment. He didn't like feeling like this. Why did these people make him feel like this? Naruto felt his stomach growl and he bent even lower. "I-i will go home to get some food." Naruto said as he started to get up.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto looked up and saw Teuchi look at him with a strange look. It wasn't cold nor harsh, it was just firm and it had something else... something he didn't recognize.

Teuchi reached under and Naruto flinched as teuchi put a bowl in front of him. Naruto looked at the Steaming bowl of Ramen in front of him and felt his mouth water. But Naruto's gut felt enraged.

Naruto looked defiantly at Teuchi, "I-I don't want charity."

Teuchi looked at him with the same stare. "This isn't charity. Now you will eat or you aren't leaving."

Naruto looked down at the bowl and back at Teuchi. He didn't understand these people. Their eyes... were so bright. They looked like stars in the damn forsaken village. Naruto nodded slowly and muttered "Thank you."

Teuchi smiled as he turned to Ayame, "we'll clean up tomorrow."

Naruto finished the bowl and thanked them once again and ran off. Ayame and Teuchi closed the shop but left the mess for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Later that night though...**

* * *

A shadow moved towards the shop. Looking back and forth making sure no one was there. The shadow smiled as he took out a pin. He moved towards the back lock and started working. It only took a couple seconds when it popped open. He moved the lock away and placed it carefully on the ground. He opened the Door to find that the mess was still not clean. The shadow turned on the light to reveal Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself as he grabbed the nearest bowl and went to the dishwasher.

**

* * *

**

**The next day**

* * *

Ayame opened the shop and looked inside. She smiled to herself as she saw what usually happened to their shop whenever they gave Naruto a free meal. The kitchen, counter and all was completely wiped down and clean. Bowls stacked neatly to the side and utensils neatly put into their containers. Teuchi walked in behind Ayame and smiled as he looked around. "The brat did it again huh?"

Ayame nodded to herself. "He can't really show his thanks in any other way can he."

Teuchi placed a hand on he shoulder. "But this is enough."

**

* * *

**

There we go please review. Feed back is great !


	2. Chapter 2

**Subversive Intentions****

* * *

**

This is a review by Triple K. I will be answering his review as he did not leave a login name.

* * *

**Triple K:** For the most I dislike your portrayal of Naruto's living standards. Been done to death and getting really old. It portrays Sarutobi even though he hasn't been mentioned that he would be some uncaring or weak minded old man. Naruto never had to live in squalor, steal for food, accosted for whatever reason, or was called fox, demon...ect ect. I've yet to see a decent story that actually sticks his early life canon wise. Although he didn't have to deal with anything mentioned above, but he did suffer from social isolation until he started the Academy. Why not work with and change his character somewhat to fit that?

**Tenchi: **Ok. That was not the point. I believe I hinted at the fact that Naruto doesn't like borrowing from people nor being treated like a child. He wants to be independent. Now if you are looking for something that sticks to cannon go read the manga... oh wait it never follows the childhood of Naruto. Now for childhood the only reason I am going through it is to show the difference in character and how I believe they would've reacted. Now whether you like 'childhood' arc is up to you, but I feel it is necessary to show these changes than just say: "hey this is how it is, deal with it." Now I am not trying to slight you but that is my thought. Another thing, If you haven't noticed ALL my stories are AU and I rarely follow cannon, and if I do it is only used to propel story in a different direction. ****

Triple K: Sure it's good to stray from canon from time to time, but that schtick in the first and latter part is very tiresome to see over and over. Having to read through all that, I couldn't really get into the rest of the chapter. Maybe I'll give another look when the next chapter comes out and see if it still is in the same pattern.

**Tenchi: **thank you for sticking with it but … I have to disagree with the whole cannon thing. I would love a story that deviates cannon than a story that sticks with it. How many times have you read the chuunin exams or Wave arc or hell even the sasuke leaving. THAT has been done to death, reanimated only to be shot in the head with a bazooka. Cannon has been done to death I see no value in continuing unless it is used to propel story in other direction. I am not sure about the meanings of some of your other sentences but oh well. As for the pattern I don't understand that either.

**

* * *

**

Here we go

* * *

Naruto beating up another kid easily who attacked him with a rock, Naruto uses branch to hit on temple

Father, drunk, comes and attacks Naruto with knife. Naruto grows angry as he jumps back and tries lashes out like a claw. Chakra comes out and pushes man away. The man falls unconscious. Naruto runs to his room and shakes as he looks at his hand. He focuses again and red chakra comes out etc.

Pain, agony... no that was not it. Despair.? … No … that was not it either. That was not what Sassuke felt. That is not what he felt as he sat in the hospital bed looking at the wall in front of him. Utter disbelief that as what he felt. His brother … his brother had killed everyone. His brother had killed everyone. Sasuke didn't know what to think. One day he was acting normal and the next... he went to kill everyone. Was this a genjutsu? Was this some kind of joke. Sasuke didn't know what to think but stare at the wall. His brother had lied to him. His brother … he couldn't trust his brother. He couldn't trust anyone. He couldn't trust anyone. Everyone was lying. Every one... was lying to him. Why would he do this. Why would anyone do this.

Sasuke kept staring at the wall... maybe the wall was lying to him too.

**

* * *

**

Weeks later

* * *

Naruto heard about the killings in the Uchiha complex. Well... considering some people accused him of corrupting Uchiha Itachi for kami knows what reason, Naruto heard about it. He had to feel sorry for the poor bastards. He didn't have any 'special' connections but for a brother to kill his own family. That had to be bad. Naruto wouldn't know how it would feel like but he did know how the only survivor felt... alone. Naruto watched as the very survivor walked in the classroom. He walked slowly to his desk not looking at anyone and sat down, not noticing anyone's presence. Naruto watched him as he just sat there and looking down.

Naruto felt something in his gut, some kind of grumbling feeling that made him want to go over there and say hi. It wasn't the brash feeling like saying what the fuck is wrong with you, it felt something like … sadness. Naruto felt like he could feel the pain coming off sasuke. Naruto shook his head and turned away. He didn't know what this feeling was, it was probably some passing thing. Maybe it was what they called pity, but why should he pity Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke was tough, he could pull through it. Naruto started to turn his attention away from Sasuke when he heard something interesting.

A kid, one of the older kids in the class sneered at Sasuke. "Guess you're the last Uchiha now huh?" Sasuke started to look away, Naruto could tell that sasuke wasn't over it yet... but then again, who was he to judge. The older boy continued. "How does it-"

A book hit the boy squarely in the eye. The boy clutched his eye and screamed in pain. He looked around to see who did it and looked at Naruto. "You asshole!"

Naruto blinked and saw that his hand was outstretched and his book was now lying on the ground next to the boy he had just hit. He threw it? Did he throw it unconsciously? Why did he help Sasuke?

Sasuke turned to Naruto wide eyed. Naruto blinked and looked at the boy he had hit, who was approaching quickly. The boy grabbed Naruto's shirt and lifted him up or tried to. The boy spat in Naruto's face. "You bitch you wanna make something happen. Huh? Come on take a shot!" the boy glared as he tried to make his face look intimidating.

Naruto just glared stoically back. And then he did the only thing he could think of. The boy who was him suddenly doubled over, clutching his lower parts. "Y-you fucker." the boy gasped out. Naruto just looked at the older boy and tilted his head. "It's your own fault for picking a fight." naruto said his voice soft. The boy glared up and was about to stand up when Naruto kneed him right in the face sending him flailing backwards. The boy started to cry as he clutched his nose, now bleeding.

Naruto turned to everyone and called out, "NOW EVERYONE!" Everyone was already giving their undivided attention to the scene but now the focused on naruto. "IF anyone wants to mess with Sasuke right now, FUCK OFF!" Many of the civilian kids or well most of the kids in general flinched and looked away. Very few held their gaze and glared back or even just looked at him with interest. Sasuke on the other hand stared at Naruto, not wide eyed but not angry either. His gaze held a neutral intention. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded once.

Iruka came in and saw the older boy crying with a bloody nose. The boy tried to pin it on naruto, but surprisingly, Sakura said that he simply tripped and no one tried to reject her declaration... except for the boy of course.

**

* * *

**

After Class

* * *

Naruto was walking away from the Academy to through the trash again to see if there was anything good. That was until sasuke caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto turned towards Sasuke as he ran up to him.

Naruot looked at sasuke who was catching his breath. Before Sasuke could even say anything. Naruto already spoke. "Before, you thank me, don't bother. I don't know why I did it. I just reacted, ok."

Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"thank you."

Naruto froze. Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke who looked at him dead on. Sasuke's face did not show any sign of weakness, just determination. Sasuke spoke in clear voice again, "Thank you, Naruto... I don't care whether you know why you did it or not but you did it... so thank you."

Naruto didn't smile nor growl, he just looked looked away and started to walk away. Sasuke looked after him for a few seconds and turned to walk home.

"sasuke-san." Sasuke heard a familiar voice and turned towards the source. Sakura was looking at him holding a couple books. She didn't look nervous but she didn't look at him straight in the eye. Sasuke just stared at her waiting for her to continue. Sakura walked up and pushed the books she was carrying into his hand.

"These are for you... return them to the library in two weeks..." Sasuke held the books in his arm wondering what this was about. Before he could ask Sakura, she ran away. Sasuke once again watched another person go. Sasuke looked down at the books and then walked home.

Sasuke sat at his house staring at the family pictures. He kept doing this when he got home. The memories were still coming to him. Sasuke looked down at the books and picked up the first one. The book his called Lord of Kyaomi. Sasuke opened it and started to read. It was about a young and upcoming warrior who was tasked to deliver a package. When he delivered the package, it carried the head of his best friend. The man who ordered him to deliver the package accused him of killing him. The warrior was framed and was sent to a high security prison. He spent many years in the prison and grew into despair.

One day a monk was sent into his prison. They would talk for hours about the world outside. The warrior said he would not forget the person who did this to him. The monk says he shouldn't. The monk decided to teach the young man the ancient arts as well as more civilized and modern subjects. Kyoami learned all the arts and subjects from the monk for several years as they planned their escape. They escaped through the wine cellar of the chief warden. As they make through the wine tunnel, there is a small collapse and the monk pushes the warrior out of the way. The monk is severely injured but the warrior carries him out. As soon as the Monk saw the light he starts to lose breath. The warrior sets the monk down and asks him what to do. The monk says that he needs to build up power to defeat his framer. But before the monk dies, the monk makes the warrior promise that when he found his framer he would spare his life but instead shame him in front of everyone for that was the worse punishment.

As soon as Sasuke read that part, he closes the book right there and threw it away. He stares at it... as the book lands on the floor. He didn't know what he was feeling. He felt anger yes but there was another feeling. It was strange... it felt like content. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time or had he just forgotten how it felt? But why was he feeling it now? Sasuke felt the his eyes narrow in on the book. Was it because of the book? Was it because he felt connected to this character? Was this why Sakura made him read this book? Sasuke got up from his spot and walked over to the book. He picked it up and put went back to his chair. He opened it to where he left of and read it. In his mind, sasuke embedded this story into his mind. This is what he wanted... this is what he wanted.

Sasuke stayed there for a long time just thinking about the story. The determination... the single thought of justice. Yes, that is what Sasuke would become... he would become justice.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Sasuke walked through the halls of the library. He had finished reading the books Sakura had given him. They were quite interesting but more importantly they made him reflect. It was like sakura had known which books to give him.

In reality, she actually knew which books to give him because she had read several psyche books on traumatized minds. One of the best ways to treat them was to give them a single focal point in which the person could draw strength from. But that is off the point.

Sasuke was in the library because he needed to find some books on cooking. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha did not know how to cook. Sasuke knew it was a necessary skill so why not learn it now. Sasuke walked through the aisles and found a row of cooking books. He looked up and down trying to find some basic ones but nothing came up.

"sasuke-san what are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned to see Sakura looking at him. Sasuke smiled at her, albeit a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I was looking for cook books because I need to learn."

sakura stared at him for a second. Sasuke looked down a bit embarrassed at the fact. Sakura moved forward and picked off two books from the shelf and held it out towards sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the books and took them. He turned back to sakura who smiled slightly. "T-these are books on Cooking for beginners. They don't require much so use them well." Sakura said slowly

Sakura turned to leave but sasuke stoppd her. "W-wait... I am looking for other books too."

Sakura turned back and nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled and started to list some things. Sakura paused each time he said a list as if trying to remember where she had heard it and find the area where it was put.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke panted as he hit the the wooden pole again. He had set it up the way that the book had shown him. Sasuke struck again, High punch, move to the left and then low kick. Again and again and again, he practiced this routine. He was trying to build muscle reme-... no that was not it. The book had said Muscle memory... yea that was it. Sasuke struck once more and stopped. Sweat dripped down his face and his knuckles were starting to turn a different color, as well as his shin. Sasuke turned around and started to walk into the house. He reached for a towel and wiped himself. Sasuke stopped to look up at his house. He had half expected his mother to come and call him. Sasuke's gut twisted in a weird way. It wasn't the way where he would go into depression or it wasn't the way he felt anger and the boiling feeling of rage. No, it was resignation. He was resigned to the fact that his family was dead.

He was not apathetic to it, oh hell no. He has moved on. It had been 4 months since he had finished the Lord Kyoami and for some reason he always read it every month. It was like a reminder, a … message to him. Sasuke walked into the house and took a kettle from the top shelf. He started to put water in it so he could warm it up for tea.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

* * *

Sakura panted as she ran up the tree again. This was the way to do it. She already had good chakra control... she knew that because the book said that if you could climb up the tree in less than a day you had very good control. She had done it in one hour. But the book also said to keep climbing it for the rest of the day. It said something about expending chakra to regenerate it and create more.

Sakura didn't have time or … interest to read the other chakra books earlier. She, rather, spent her time working on what the book said. It was one thing to know all the theories, it was an entirely different thing in practice. Sakura was not blind nor inept, she knew that she was not the best ninja. She knew she would not be the best if she simply knew the book backwards and forwards. No. Sakura knew that she had the tools to become better, it was only a matter of putting it into practice.

Sakura ran up the tree again and for the 60th time she was able to get to the top. While the tree she was climbing was only 10 meters tall, it as quite the work out for a 7 year old. Sakura sat on the limb of the tree and looked at the shining moon. She leaned back so that her head rested against the cool trunk of the tree. Her breath rose like mist in the cold air. Her sweat poured down her forehead in small droplets, they rolled down her cheek or mingled with her hair. Sakura's eyes drooped as she thought about the boy she was currently helping.

The boy, Sasuke, kept coming back, he was so annoying. Every time, he would come in with new questions and new books. He _always_ asked where the books were instead of taking the time to figure out the layout of the library. Sakura rolled her eyes as she reached up to brush her dripping wet hair out of her face. That Uchiha boy was so weird. He wasn't cocky like the other boys... but he was still annoying. Sakura nodded to herself if that description described the meaning of life... but for all she knew... it probably did.

Sakura jumped down the tree and started to walk into the house. Her parents had arrived home, they had briefly talked to her and went straight to bed. Of course, this was necessary... their work was important, of course. Sakura sighed as she reached for a towel in the kitchen. Yes, work was more important.

**

* * *

**

Naruto

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his familiar ceiling. There were 3 cracks on the upper left hand corner, 4 in the bottom right edge near the window. There was even a stain mark just under the window sill. Naruto had found those little tid bits in his spare time... when he was forced to stay in his room during the festival. Naruto sat up and looked outside. It was starting to get brighter. Naruto inhaled the stinky smell of his bed. It looks like he would have to wash it again. Naruto got up and groaned as he felt his knees groan in pain. He had been practicing grappling once more. It was harder to move from pole to pole while striking _and_ staying off the ground but gradually he was getting better. Naruto stretched as he walked out.

He had been fighting with the other kids quite a lot. They started to use 'weapons' or what Naruto deemed as weapons. From rusted pipes to tree branches the kids would bring stuff to beat him. Lately, they had been bringing in more kids. Naruto didn't really bother to remember them, most they provided was a good work out now a days. While they had strength in numbers, Naruto had grown adept in Taijutsu, from taking down a single combatant and crowd controlling a mob.

Though his Taijutsu was improving, he was having an immensely difficult time with chakra. Well... it wasn't like he didn't have it. He could mold it, he could push it to increase his speed and strength but for some reason he couldn't do jutsus. It was like a barrier between him and his chakra … for some reason he couldn't make the chakra go through the necessary hoops for jutsus.

Naruto opened the door and walked down the stairs. Naruto yawned and stretched once more. 'Ah well, i'll think about this later.' Naruto walked over to the mailbox at the end of the street. Naruto opened his box and peered inside. He saw a fat envelope and Naruto smirked to himself. Well, this _month_ was his birthday. Naruto reached and procured the envelope. He opened it and saw he had about 1500 ryo extra.

Naruto raised an eye brow. 'Huh, old man wants me to buy my own present or … he's been going to the gambling house... huh.' Usually, Naruto would get an allowance from the old man, it was usually for food and board. Maybe a ryo extra for a saving or two. On his birthday, or at least the last 2 ones, he got about 500 extra. Then the old man would give him a present in his mail box and take him out for Ichiruka's. Naruto didn't like the Hokage-ji-ji. He was … strange. He was like Ayame-san and Teuchi-san. They were … kind to him or they at least acted like they were kind to him. Though Naruto had no evidence to doubt their intelligence, Naruto could never trust anyone. Naruto saw the world around him for what it was: Cruel, unjust, and full of greedy pigs. There couldn't be a diamonds in this fucking wasteland, this fucking pig sty. Could there?

Naruto shook his head as he walked towards the Academy.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Naruto ducked under a painfully slow punch and grabbed the kid's arm. He pulled the boy forward and jumped. Naruto twisted his body so that he was holding the boy's arm in his left while his right leg came around the side and hit the kid on the side of the head. Naruto let go and twisted his body even more as he made contact with the boy's face. This added twice as much power since he was now putting all of his weight into the strike. The kid fell down to the ground, knocked out. Naruto sighed as he watched the boy's body was still. Naruto shook his head and grabbed the boy's body and dragged him to the side. He set the boy down on the edge of the field near the teacher.

The teacher automatically picked up the boy and set out to using healing chakra. Naruto walked over to the other side to grab a water bottle. Naruto looked over and saw something that attracted his attention. That Hyuuga girl was moving forward, she was taping and striking quickly against another girl. Naruto raised an eye brow as he drank the water. She was pretty fast. The Hyuuga girl ducked under a hook and pivoted on her right leg. She spun so she was crouched and struck at the girl's stomach. The girl coughed back as she held her stomach. Hinata stood up, her hair still flying in all directions. Naruto watched carefully, a small and unnoticeable shiver went down his spine as he watched Hinata move out of her juken stance. She was good... it would be interesting to fight her.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Naruto spit on the ground as he walked home. One of the kids got a lucky shot from behind. He had countered and kicked the kid in the lower parts to make sure he was down for the count. Naruto started to walk to his apartment and passed one of the alleyways near the merchant district. Naruto felt a grab from behind. Naruto reached to stop the grab but the arm holding him was too strong. Naruto was yanked backwards and pulled into the alley. Naruto didn't see who had grabbed him but he knew it had to be an adult. The size of the hand and the strength in which e was pulled pointed to none other than that. It was strange though, Adults never really dealt with him directly. They usually just glare at him, throw shit at him or something like this. Naruto was thrown back and he hit hs back against the wall. Nqaruto cursed under his breath. Maybe he should start yelling for help. Not many would come and check but some would. That was all he needed. All he needed was to gain some attention and then he could take the case to Anbu... maybe have some witnesses. Naruto finally looked up to see his attacker. His gut immediately fell.

The man was breathing hard, his eyes were dilated and he reeked of alcohol. All signs that this man was drunk. Drunk was bad... that meant you were dealing with a person who couldn't think logically. But that wasn't what made Naruto feel really worried. The thing the man was holding really scared the shit out of him. The man was holding a knife. Now, he had practiced with knives before and used them in practice but... for this to be a situation where he might get stabbed wit one or even killed by one. This was definitely not where he wanted to be. Naruto moved back or at least he tried to. His back was laready on the wall and the man was slowly trudging forward. Naruto made his decision. Naruto opened his mouth to scream. But the man closed the gap quickly and put his hand on his throat. Naruto's scream died in his throat.

The man squeezed tightly so Naruto had extreme difficulty breathing. Naruto tried to kick the man but the man was probably heavily drunk because he didn't feel Naruto's attack at his shin. Narto struggled to talk, struggled to do something to get out of this choke but he was slowly losing breath. The man smirked as he held Naruto. His stinky breath disgusted Naruto. The man spoke slurring his words. "You fucking brat. You attacked my kid. I am going to fucking stab you in the eye cause you hurt his. The man raised his knife. Naruto now struggled even further. 'Dammit I need to do something. Fuck!'

Naruto lashed out to his favorite take down spot. The man stumbled backwards, feeling this blow. He dropped the knife and held his lower parts. Naruto on the other hand, slid down the wall and coughed as he touched his neck. That hurt like hell. Naruto glared at he man. The man recovered quickly, ti seems the alcohol was numbing his pain. The man grabbed the knife and started to walk at him. HE put the knife menacingly in front of him. Naruto breathed heavily. His eyes focused on the knife. 'Why the fuck does it always has to be me. Why the fuck do I always have to be the fucking loner. Why the fuck am I hated in this fucking village.' Naruto saw red...

A feeling of boiling water entered his stomach. His hands stopped shaking and his eyes now had a tint to them. Naruto lashed forward with his arm and suddenly a red energy came out of his arm and moved at he knife. The man yelped as the chakra took a form of a hand... no a claw. The claw made of red energy. It lashed out and grabbed the knife. The knife melted as the claw grabbed it. Naruto smirked as the man ran away. The claw receded back into his hand. Naruto then blinked. He looked down at his hand. 'wha-' Naruto ran. Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ran up the stairs to hims apartment and ran into his apartment. The locked the doors and sat down on his bed. He stared at his hand.

'what... did I just do.'

Naruto looked at his hand once more. This red energy... what the hell. Was this... was he? The wind blew quietly in Naruto's room. It passed through the still areas and silent floors. Naruto looked at his hand or rather he stared at it. His mind blank... or rather it was in an abyss. He tried to figure out what the hell this was. What the hell any of this was.

Naruto just sat there thinking about the red chakra. Was it a curse, a destructive entity. Was it his? It had protected him and he was able to use it. Naruto gritted his teeth and focused on his hand. He pushed the chakra out of his hand. And sure enough, a Red claw came out of his hand. Naruto raised his hand and pushed chakra even further. The chakra claw extended. Naruto's eyes widened. This was his chakra. This was his chakra. This was his...

Naruto let go of the chakra and sagged against the bed. No other nin he knew could do this. Was this why everyone hated him. Because he had this chakra. But this chakra was powerful. Yes it was very powerful. Naruto smirked. He could probably kill loads of people with this chakra. All he needed to do is use the chakra to wrap around their slimy throats and squelch them... but did he want to. Did he really want to kill people? Would he really stoop that low for some revenge. They hadn't tried to kill him... and while the man had tried to take out his eye, he was intentionally trying to kill him. Ok bad example, but still. Not _everyone_, Naruto's mind flickered to Ayame and Teuchi and Hokage-ji-ji... and for some strange reason Sasuke and the Hyuuga girl. Not everyone wanted to kill him... or at least hate him. Naruto grasped at the light, at the straws he still had.

Yea, there were still people here who were... nice. No he wouldn't kill them... no.

Naruto looked at his hand once more. Then what was this. Naruto sighed as his hair tickled the back of his neck. His eyes was unfocused on his hand. 'This … this has to be my compensation.' Naruto looked up, out at the lights of Konoha. 'Yea, this is my fucking compensation for my fucking life.' Naruto stood up. He walked towards the window. Naruto placed a hand on the window. The coolness of the window glass poured into his hand. Naruto smirked. 'This is my fucking compensation.'

**

* * *

**

And there we go. Hope you guys liked it and please critique.

**Thank you for reading. Please review guys!**


End file.
